


There's an undertow (pulling me to you)

by quietwandering



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: There's an undertow (dragging me down)
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	There's an undertow (pulling me to you)

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead tired so I know this isn't my greatest work, but I've missed writing Chris and Neil so, so much. Coffeecakelatte just finished writing Orientation, too, which just gave me the biggest feels, and so between that and watching the PopArt DVD I had to do _something_ about all my feelings for these two gay lads. They're my absolute favorite husbands, and I love them with all my soul
> 
> Title is [Undertow](https://youtu.be/0bEcGFuLXz0) by Pet Shop Boys

"C'mere - come on, right here, love. Right here."

I laughed as Chris pulled me back onto the couch as I exited the vocal booth. We went tumbling down like some young lovers mad for a snog, which, I suppose, in some ways we were. The years had certainly not diminished my desire for Chris. The touch of our hands, our shared smiles over dinner, our private glances at one another across the room - all these little parts of our casual intimacy still made me flush with want and breathless with need.

"Slow down, would you? Where else would I be off to, hm?"

Chris put his lips on mine with a dismissive grunt, his perfect hands pulling my shirt up and over my head with practiced ease. I allowed myself to be pushed onto my back (though I much preferred Chris' lap) and lost myself in the heated push of our tongues. Chris had been such a reluctant kisser at the start of our relationship - he much preferred to use his mouth on other parts of my anatomy - but somewhere in his mid 30s he had started to get much more into it, for which I was immensely grateful. 

I wrapped my arms loosely around Chris' neck, hugging him close, and sighed as he forcefully rocked our hips together. A sudden impulse went through me to bite at Chris' bottom lip, and I did so with enough zeal that a bit of blood trickled onto my tongue, making Chris laugh and pull back to give me a chastising look. "Aren't we a bit of a bad lad today," Chris murmured, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and there was no mistaking the way it made my groin throb with excitement, desperate to be touched just from the low tone of his voice. 

The couch in our studio was hardly big enough for any of the activities we had in mind, but I was satisfied with just having our trousers shoved down, our erections pressed tightly together, copiously slicked with spit and precome. It was somehow arousing to pretend we were rushed, like we didn't have all the time the world - like we hadn't done this a hundred times over whenever Chris got too worked up hearing me sing.

 _You're like a bloody siren or summat. Lookin' the way you do, soundin' like that_.

My legs started to tremble in a familiar way as Chris started to suck at my neck, my mouth slack with the pleasure coursing through me, and I clung onto Chris' shoulders as I neared my climax, my stomach tight and warm with lust. A careful lick across the shell of my ear was just enough to tip me off the precipice, careening off into an echo chamber of orgasmic bliss. 

Chris came soon afterwards and hurried to clean up the mess with a nearby towel, straightening up our trousers. I longed for our comfortable bed at home so I could properly stretch out my legs, maybe rest a while with a good book, but unfortunately we had another few hours of studio time scheduled for today. 

"Perhaps we're too old to be doing this sort of thing on couches," I said with a heavy sigh, but Chris just snorted and looked entirely unconvinced.

"You've been sayin' that since 1985, Neb - but then you never listen when I say we should get a bed in here."

"Shush you," I mumbled, failing to hold back a laugh at the ridiculous way he was wiggling his eyebrows at me. "We'd never get any work done if we did, you know."

"Oh, I've got a few fair ways of making you sing in the sheets, love," Chris said, grinning, and I pinched his thigh reproachfully.

"Then you better start behaving yourself, Christopher, or you'll not be having any of this later tonight."


End file.
